


Oh the Joy

by oncealiceswann



Series: In Loving Memories of Dr John H Watson [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe-Swedish folk stories, Multi, based on a game, other tags to be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncealiceswann/pseuds/oncealiceswann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock found a possibility to get John back after his death, and he went on a dangerous journey to seek John, on his way he discovered a lot about John and him.</p><p>Part two of the series and the two stories are connected but they can both be read alone.<br/>This one was based on a game named Year Walk by Simogo and some Swedish folk stories. (But I'm not Swedish!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh the Joy

Oh the joy, I can see the light

Oh the joy, I can see the light

Lo, a burning torch appears

In a distance, bright and clear

Oh the joy, I can see the light

 

Oh the joy, I will see my love

Oh the joy, I will see my love

Make it quick, please don't wait

Let me in through heaven's gate

Oh the joy, I will see my love

\---- Oh the joy, Jonathan Eng

 

    It had been a whole year since Sherlock accepted kid John, and John was already 8 years old. He thought of keeping John by his side forever as a little kid, but it couldn't work at last. Without John his heart was empty. That small kid brought him joy and laughter, but there was always a part of him that refused to be filled. It belonged to John, the dead John. All it had was emptiness, and Sherlock knew the emptiness was called death.

    This didn't mean he didn't love that little boy. In fact he gave all the love and care he could give to him. For God's sake, he never liked children, but little John was an exception, as he always was for Sherlock. Sherlock knew he was John, but he could not cover the cruel fact that John was dead.

    Through the times, Sherlock never gave up searching for ways to send John back. He believed it was just Moriarty's trap, and he would reeive some hints or messages from Moriarty, but in the whole year Moriarty was unusually quiet, and he received nothing, not even threatenings.

    He nearly lost hope. Now what brought him back was the message he received on a common morning. It had no address, and no one signed it, so he knew it wasn't posted in the post office. There was only a single piece of paper inside the envelope. On the paper it read,

   'At the stroke of midnight,

   they ventured out into the night,

   through the dark woods,

   where strange creatures roamed.'

   Sherlock believed it was his last chance, and he had been waiting for it for too long.


End file.
